


Her name is Alexander Hamilton and she's gonna change the world

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Foster Care AU, LGBT charachters, M/M, Trans Alex, because it's not like we have plenty of those, but seriously those are all I've been reading, domestic abuse, non-binary Lafayette, so this was bound to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a girl who realized that she'd make it no where with people treating her as though her gender defined her entire personality. So she changed it. She Alexander Hamilton now and she's gonna be a whole new person in New York!Then the past catches up with her and she is left without a clue of what to do.





	1. Teh beggining of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter name should be a meme!  
> -my friend Kanny
> 
> So it shall be!
> 
> So welcome to this fic hope you like it!  
> 3  
> 2  
> 1

"These are good people Alex. Try and keep quiet and you'll be fine. They aren't like Mr. Reynolds. You'll be safe here". 

Alexandra Hamilton stared out the window, ignoring her social workers idle chatter as she steeled herself for her new home. At least home in the figurative sense. She'd never felt truly at home in any of her foster homes. Though she doubted she'd ever feel truly at home in another place after her mother died-

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about that now. She took up gazing it the window at the houses they passed by. They were fancy two story and got larger the further they drove. 

Carlos noticed her staring and chuckled. "Snazzy place eh? Bet it cost an arm and leg to live here. I wouldn't waste it".

The words were clearly directed at her but she didn't respond. He was probably used to her not speaking. She learned to keep to herself after living with the Reynolds-

She shook her head again. Those thoughts weren't for now either.

She had to steel herself for what was about to happen. She'd been in the system long enough to know the works. You got placed in multiple homes until your social worker gave up, signed a paper and dumped you in a group home where you stayed until you were eighteen and they kicked you out or you ran away. 

It was a fucking nightmare. 

The car hit a bump and she winced as one of her bruises from the previous household was hit. Tears stung her eyes but she willed them away. She would not cry. Showing weakness would be a mistake. 

She went over rules in her mind. No speaking unless spoken too. No touching things that weren't yours. No telling them you were-

Bisexual. Or that she was hiding her gender but not actually trans. She didn't know what she was yet but that's not important right now. Actual she should keep both of those hidden. Last time it had gotten out...

Well she had the bruises to prove it. 

"-Ex? Alex?". 

She shook her head and looked at Carlos. "We're almost there, get all your things". She almost laughed at his attempt at a joke. Her 'things' consisted of a dingy backpack with a few clothes, a picture of her and her mother, and a notebook her mother had gotten her for Christmas. 

They were dirt poor. Living in an apartment with shitty air conditioning on summer and shitty heat in winter. Before she got sick, she used part of the little money that kept them afloat and bought her one present. She cherished the notebook more then anything else. 

"We're here". Carlos announced, shaking her thoughts away. She follows him out of the car and gaped up at the house. A nice light beige that she normally wouldn't make the place look cozy and the red tiled roof that covered the huge two story house made it look neat yet comfy.

Even from where she stood she could see a fancy door knocker and wondered why in gods name a house would need one. 

She walked down the path from the driveway to the front door and felt like a movie star. 

She felt her surroundings melt away and suddenly she stood on a red carpet. A mirror appeared next to her. She wore her hair, usually in a ratty ponytail but now it was curly and ran down her back, with an unusual sheen of glitter shine. Her face had makeup, not too much, nor too little and gold hoop earrings in her ears. A shimmery red dress that made her feel like a princess and black wedges.

She was fabulous. Stunning. He most beautiful woman ever. She actually looked like a girl. 

Suddenly she was surround by screaming people, cheering her name and she strutted down the red carpet that had appeared. More people cheered her name. "Alex! Alex! Alex!".

Someone shook her shoulder. She turned and was face to face with a concerned Carlos. She looked around. The red carpet world hade faded away and was replaced by the same hateful world that she knew her whole life. 

"Great". She sighed. "I'm back". Same old baggy hoodie, ratty jeans, and sneakers with holes. 

Carlos gave a knowing grin. "One of your trips?".

She nods. 

"Where to?".

She gave a small smile. "The red carpet. You should have seen them cheering my name Carlos".

He laughed. "Maybe someday you actually will".

She shook her head. Doubtful. 

Before she could respond the door opened and Alex jumped back, not noticing that Carlos had knocked or rang the doorbell. 

A lady stood, slightly taller than him and a sweet smile on her face almost convinced Alex she could be nice. She'd seen smiles like that before. They could not be trusted. 

"Hello! You must be Alexander". She flinched at her name. She hadn't been called that since her mother died and no one else had earned the right to call her that. 

She didn't speak up. That was one way to ensure a punishment and she had just got here. She held out her hand and after slight hesitation shook it. Her grip was firm but gentle.

"Please please. Come inside". She gestures her arms waving them in and Alex follows after Carlos. 

"I'm Martha. My husband and sons are out but you'll meet them later. Alexander if it's alright I'd like to speak to Mr. Wind. Your room is upstairs last one on the right. Near the window if that helps". Her voice was sickeningly sweet and Alex almost let herself be swayed by it. Almost. 

She gave a halfhearted nod at Martha before she walked towards the staircase, giving Carlos one last wave before she disappeared up the steps.

She noted the window outside her room door in case she ever needs to make and emergency exit and pushed the door open slowly. She nearly dropped her bag at the the sight of the room. 

It. Was. Huge. 

White walls a spotless carpet. A giant canopy bed pushed against one wall and a desk and chair against another. Three doors, one must be a closet. Alex assumed one was a bathroom. She'd never had a bathroom in her room before. To be fair she’d never actually had her own room either. But that had to be the second one. But she had no clue what the third was. 

She walked over and open the double doors. 

A balcony. 

She had a balcony. 

She almost squealed with delight. Her own room with a bathroom and closet and a balcony. It was too good to be true. 

It was too good to be true. 

She walked back in the room- her room?- and sat on the bed dazed. 

It was too good to be true, wasn't it?

She dreamt of having a balcony ever since she'd watched a princess movie and now she had one. But she didnt feel happy. 

She rummaged through her bag, digging out her notebook and turning to a blank page. 

'Dear mother. 

I'm in my 7th foster home in the last 2 years and I will try to hope for the best because guess what? They have a balcony! A real live balcony and I dreamt of it and it has come true. I only wish you could see it. The view from heaven must be pretty good, no? 

Anyways. I'm gonna make this last. I'll draw the stars and write more than ever if it'll make you happy. 

Martha seems nice but so did Ms. Claudette. She has a husband and two sons who I've yet to meet and I am afraid maman but I will be strong for you. I'm smarter now. Your little G̶i̶r̶l̶ boy has grown up and I will make you proud. 

I love you and miss you'

She closed her notebook, set it back in her bag and laid back on the bed. It was the most comfortable bed she'd ever touched and the soft blankets were like angel feathers. She curled them around her and was surrounded by warmth. She fell asleep and dreamt of her mother, laying next to her. 

-|- 

"Is that him?". A voice, sounding excited and bouncy. 

"Yes Laf. And you should wait until he wakes up to become friends with him". A second voice more stern.

"But he looks exhausted, Mon Ami. What if he dosen't wake for hours?". The first voice again. 

"Then". The second voice said." You'll have to wait". They sounded amused. "I haven't met him either you know".

There was a sigh and Alex sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She mumbled to herself tiredly, yawning and stretching,but slid out of the bed. She needed coffee. 

She heard a gasp and sobered up. She turned to the sound. Two boys possibly her age stared back and she shrunk back. She had almost forgot where she was. That was the best sleep of her life. 

The latter of the two, a tall boy rushes in and squeezed her into hug and her breath caught. She hated physical contact. 

The second boy, almost as tall as the first walked in. "Okay Laf, let him go. He probably dosen't want someone he doesn't know all on him".

Alex internally thanks the other boy and rubs her arm awkwardly as the taller boy lets go quickly. 

She still feels weird being so close to a boy who she didn't know and even though she had been playing the role of a boy for more than half her life she still felt exposed in the baggy hoodie and sports bra that just barely hid her girly parts. 

"I'm Lafayette but you can call me Laf". The one who hugged her said and she nodded. She detected the French accent in his voice and almost responded in French but held her tongue. 

"I'm Arron". The other said. He looked stern and serious but she felt as though he could be okay. 

She realized they were waiting for her to speak and she shook her head. Suddenly she was in a stage. A microphone in her hand and Laf and Arron sat at a table in front of her. She was being judge. Laf clapped, ever enthusiastic and Arron gave her a grin that chilled her to the core. 

"Um, Alex". She said weakly. 

She was brought offstage by the sound of voices. 

She tuned back in. 

"Mon Ami! You'll have to meet our friends. There is Hercules. He looks scary but he's, how you say, a teddy bear. Oh, and John! He's downstairs with Herc now-".

Alex tuned Laf out. 

John?

It couldn't be. Could it. Surely there were thousands of boys named John right? 

"John". She said quietly. 

Laf looked up from where he was still counting friends on his fingers. "Oh, Oui yes. He is very nice. You will get along fantastically. He loves turtles and art and-".

Once again she tuned Lafayette out. 

"John Laurens?". She asked just to be sure. 

Lafayette nodded. "Do you know him?". Arron asked, eyeing her suspiciously. 

But Alex wasn't listening. She ran out of the room, nearly crashing into Martha, but didn't stop to apologize. She didn’t care. She ran down the steps, two at a time and stopped at the bottom. 

"Dear god don't let this be be a cruel joke". She murmured a prayer. 

But there he was. John Laurens. Talking to a strong muscled guy-Hercules?-. But Alex didn't care. 

"John?". She said aloud. 

John turned to face her and stared. 

"Alex?". He mumbled and she almost cried at the sound of his voice. 

At the same time they ran to each other, hugging, gripping each other as though if they let go they would lose each other again. 

"Alex? Is it really you?". He asked, running his fingers through her hair. She nodded, sobbing into his shoulder. "Yes John. Oh John I've missed you so much. Please stay don't go". She murmurs.

"I'm not letting go ever again". He promised rubbing circles into her back. 

She cried hard. She sobbed trying to be quiet. She felt grief and happiness and relief all at the same time and the only way to get those emotions out was to scream her lungs out into the crook of John's neck. He hushed her, squeezing her tighter as if it would help but she cried harder. Of all her losses over the years, John's had hurt almost as bad as her mothers. 

"I love you, so much. I thought I'd never see you again!". She says into his shoulder, tears still running down her cheeks. 

"I love you too, I've missed you more than anything Alexandra". He murmured and she could instantly tell he was crying too.

"What the hell is going on?". Arron's voice said from what Alex assumed was the stairs. 

"It is like watching a romantic movie live!". Lafayette gasped excitedly. 

"I have no clue what's happening". Hercules shrugged. 

Alex knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do but she felt drained. She curled into John more. 

John shook her awake. "They deserve an explanation. Do you wanna get dressed?".

She dreaded leaving his side and he must have sensed it cause he said." I'll come. I'm not leaving you".

She nodded and pulled him away from the staring eyes to her room.

“Well explain I’m a bit promise”. John said back to his friends, as he squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. Because John was real.


	2. Chapter 2

"John Laurens, you turn around I'm getting dressed". Alex giggled at John who raised his arms in defeat and turned around. "Alright alright".

Alex pulled out a t-shirt with a logo so faded she couldn't read it and an old pair of jeans to put on. John busied himself with toying with the sheets on her bed, tracing patterns. 

She got dressed and brushed her hair into a semi-neat ponytail and took a deep breath. 

"I'm ready". She announced to John who looked up and smiled at her. "Only if you want to".

She nodded. "We have to. I have too. I don't want any secrets that would make me vulnerable".

John shook his head. "I know the Washington's. They aren't like the other foster families. Arron and Laf were their fosters too and now they're legally their sons. I'm sure they'll adopt your too".

Alex shook her head but didn't respond. 

"What are you gonna say?". He asked instead. 

"Just that I met you at school in another home and we started dating. None of the really sad, sob story stuff and nothing about my real gender".

John nodded. "Of course". A pause. “You know they’ll think your gay right?”. “Let them”. Alex said, feeling strangely bold. He noticed her staring. "What?".

 

"I just.. I have to make sure this is real. I can't... I can't lose you again". She choked out. John got off the bed and hugged her. "It's okay Lex. I'm never gonna leave you again". 

They stood like that for a while, taking comfort in each other's presence. Alex felt as though if she let go he'd fade away and this would be some crazy dream. 

But he was here. He was truly here. She sniffed in his scent. It smelled like home. 

-|-

They made their way downstairs, holding hands and Alex pressing as close to John as she could. 

They were met with Laf, Arron, Martha and a man Alex assumed was George. 

"So Alex. The boys tell us that you and John have some news you might want to share". George said and Alex tensed. John kept her steady as they reach the others. They sit on one of the couch, John pressing a leg against hers and she sighs. "Guess we owe you an explanation, huh?".

"For you and John acting as though you were in the climax of The Notebook I'd say an explanation would be in order". Arron says from his spot next to Laf. 

"But Mon Ami, it was so romantic". Laf argued but was hushed by Martha. "Go on dears. We're ready to listen". 

Alex nodded.

"I met John at my fifth foster home. He went to the same school as me and saw me getting bullied by these...people and he helped me out. We became friends. He was one of the first people I let in. We went to one of the school dances and he kissed me and everything was alright. Then-".

Alex's voice caught in her throat and John pulled her closer to him. 

"You don't have to say more unless you want to". Martha said comfortingly. 

Alex shook her head. "I-its okay".

"The people at my foster home started beating me. The man, and two of his sons. So I ran away. I had to say goodbye to John but I couldn't bear it so I wrote him a letter. I wrote him the longest letter ever. I told him everything and I promised I'd find him again".

John pulled a crumpled peice of paper out of his pocket. Alex gasped. "I-is... is that the letter?".

John nodded. He unfolded it and she glanced over the words she had written years ago. It felt as though it'd been decades since she left the note on John's doorstep. 

She smiled at him. "You kept it".

"Of course. I read it every time I'm in a hard spot. I kept hoping and praying I'd find you. And here you are".

She took his hands in hers. 

"Here I am".

She kissed him. He kissed back. It was hungry and she felt love starved. Touch starved. She hadn't had this much physical contact in so long, people afraid of touching her as though she'd shatter and her being afraid to be touched, but John know all the right places. 

She ran her fingers though his hair, getting lost in him and his hands skirted to the edge of her shirt, stopping suddenly as if telepathically askin permission. She deepens the kiss and his hands start to inch under her shirt and-

"Ahem". Someone clears their thought and Alex and John freeze. His hands move from just entering her shirt and she moves hers from his hair and sits them in her lap. 

"That". Aaron starts. "Was the most sickening thing I've ever seen. And I've seen Martha and George making out". 

Everyone laughs at that, even Alex and John, though awkwardly. 

"Well. We should leave you guys to talk. John I'm guessing you'll join us for dinner?". George asked. John nodded. 

"Great. I'll set a place for seven then". Martha says giddily and Laf and George laugh as they know she love she to cook. 

Everyone followed Martha to the kitchen, assumingly to John and Alex some privacy.

Alex tugged John's sleeve. "Wanna continue what we started?". She asks teasingly and John grinned

She recognized that smirk. "John Laurens if you-".

She's cut off as John picks her up, and she squeals in delight as he carries her upstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap is semi-smut so ;')


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t tell I’m horrible at writing dirty stuff god help me. Wait god has abandoned me. Never mind b
> 
> Alex just passes for a boy. Just barely. Her hair is short enough for a short ponytail and she wears baggy clothes so you would assume she’s a girl. But man oh man oh man oh Woman it’s a hard time to write for this.

"Jo-o-ohn". Alex whispered in a singsong voice as John pressed a kiss to her neck. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest and he pressed the kiss harder making Alex moan. 

He pushed a kiss to her lips. "Do you want the whole house to hear?".

She giggled, more quietly and pressed a kiss on his nose. "Maybe they should". She said slyly, slipping her hand up his shirt.

They move into a more... useful position. John puts a hand up her shirt after making sure she's okay with it. 

She rubs her hands down his sides and he suppressed and moan. 

"Is that a gun in your pocket or you just happy to see little ol' me?". Alex winks at him. 

All too slow Alex is removing her shirt. Then her bra. 

John undresses too and they press against each other, everything hidden under the covers. 

-|-

"Alright". Martha dusts her hands off on her apron, removing any excess flour or spices. "Dinners almost ready will someone get Alex and John for dinner. It's been a few hours I'm sure they've finished talking". I 

"Oui, I’ve got it?". Laf shouts. He got up from the table where he, Arron, and Herc were sitting and starts up the stairs. 

He knocks on the door

no answer

He knocks once more

"Alex? John? I'm coming in". He opened the door and found John, asleep in Alex's bed and Alex slept on the other side pressed against the wall slightly. 

"Guys?". Laf clapped his hands loudly. John, who had fast reflexes sat up first. Alex who was a deep sleeper woke up second and slowly sat up next to John, holding the blanket up to her chest. 

"Wha, Laf?". Alex asked, more awake. She instinctively pulled the blankets further up her chest and Laf turned red. "O-oh. I shall leave you to your things. But Martha wants you to come down for dinner, so..".

Laf hurried out the door and Alex burst into giggles. "Laf.... just... saw..us...post-sex". She said between giggles. John started laughing too and before long they were both laughing almost too hard to breathe. 

"Okay. Okay". John said calming down. Suddenly his face took an alarming expression. 

"Alex. What if Laf saw you. Your girl parts?".

Alex tensed. "You don't think...". She trailed off. 

"Maybe". John shrugged.

Alex started hyperventilating. "John. What if he knows. Their gonna kick me out. Their gonna hate me. Their never gonna want me here".

"Alex it's okay. Their not gonna get rid of you. Take deep breaths. I'm gonna count".

John counted. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five". Until Alex started to repeat it and calmed down. 

"We should go down for dinner. If your up for it?". 

Alex nodded and John got out of bed, gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

Alex got up and grabbed some new clothes and put her binder back on. She sat the bed, brushing her hair and swinging her feet, waiting for John. 

John emerged, hair brushed almost to the same level of neatness it had been before and smiled at her. "Ready to go?".

She nodded and grabbed his hand pulling him out the door and down the stairs. 

-|-

"Dinner is great Martha". John commented, as he dug into the chicken, beans, and rice Martha had made. 

Everyone else at the table made a noise of agreement. 

Martha laughed. "Thank you. How about a toast to our new family member Alex!".

Everyone raises their glasses, though everyone but George and Martha only had soda in theirs. 

They talked. There was trivial conversation and laughter but Alex couldn't ignore the way Laf looked at her and how John looked at Laf or even how her own eyes skirted towards the Frenchman. 

Hercules, Arron, George, and Martha probably noticed too but did not comment. 

"Oh. Speaking of school". George spoke after Laf had finished as story about something that had happened at school. "Alex you still need supplies".

"Oh. It's not a problem Ma'am. I have an old notebook and some pencils. I'll be fine".

Martha shook her head. "I won't have any of that. You'll take him right?". She directed the question at Lafayette who nodded. "Of course. I am the, how you say, back to school shopping expert. Ask Herc".

Herc nodded with a chuckle. "It's true".

"Oui. Besides you need new clothes. A phone. Maybe a laptop. We can go tomorrow, non?".

Alex shrugged. "If you want to. You don't need to spend any extra money on me".

"Alex sweetheart, it's no problem". Martha assured. 

"If you say so". George frowned slightly but replaced it with a grin. "Then it's settled. You can go shopping with Gilbert and I assume Hercules and John will be accompanying you?".

The two boys nodded and Alex felt John grab her hand under the table. She smiled at that, the back of her neck turning red. 

Dinner was over soon and she reluctantly bid John goodbye. Laf hugged him and Hercules as they left and Alex stared after him until he was gone. 

She left to her room, giving a quick goodnight to Martha and George.

She plopped down on her bed. It had been the longest day ever. She found John. He was real. The Washingtons might keep her and not throw her away to some other family who wouldn't be near John. She might make friends. 

It was a big if but she felt as though things were turning around. 

She got up and went to her balcony which she almost couldn't believe actually had. 

Alex sighed as she gazed up at the stars. The sky was beautiful. She just wished a certain someone was there. 

A pebble hit her in the face. 

She had to do a double take because how did a pebble hit her in the face?

"Alex?". A voice she easily recognized as John's called out. 

"John? What are you doing here?". She whisper-shouted back. 

"I couldn't leave you. I feel like if I leave, you'll disappear and this will have been a really good dream".

"I know. Hang on let me get you something to help you get up here".

She left and found a few sheets in her closet. She tied them together tightly and tested them. 'Should work' she though hopefully. 

She tosses them down and tied the end to the railing of the balcony. 

John climbed up, slightly out of breath as he made it Alex laughed. 

"Shall I compare thee to a summers day?". John asked teasingly and she shoved him gently. 

"Someone's been reading Shakespeare". 

"Maybe". John answers slyly. 

She pinches him lightly. "Shut up".

The walk into her bedroom and she yawns. "Tired?". 

"Shut it Laurens". Alex says, but there's no heat behind it.

He sits in her bed and pats the spot next to him inviting her to sit down. She does and curls up next to him. He wraps an arm around her. She feels her eyes dropping. "I missed this". She says quietly and she feels John's chuckle rumble in her ear while she lays on his chest. 

"Talk to me". She whispers. 

"About what?". John asks. 

"Anything. Whatever you've been up to since I've been away". She murmurs. 

"You look like your about to fall asleep". Alex shook her head "M' not". 

John sees how exhausted she is.

So he talks. About his summers. About his family. About school. About Laf and Herc. His wierd cousin Annette. 

He stops mid-story as he yawns and notices Alex is asleep. He pulls her closer and settles in for the night, more content then he had been for the longest while. 

"Goodnight Alex". He whispered before he drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex woke sleepily, feeling rested and all too tired at the same time. She noticed John curled around her like a protective blanket and carefully untangled their limbs. She slipped out of her bedroom and tiptoes down the stairs. 

She walks into the kitchen and sees the time blinking on the microwave. "7:12". She mumbles. 

Definitely too early. She starts making a pot of coffee, dark like her soul of course and sits at the table. It's quiet. Calm. Peaceful. 

The timer beeps and she pours a cup and sits it on the table to cool off a bit. 

She wanders to the living room and sits on the couch. She didn't really get a chance to take in the place yesterday so she does it now. 

The living room is big, a stand with a tv on it, a bookshelf with some pictures of Laf, Arron and the Washington's. 

A table with magazines and cupholders. 

It was nice. 

She went back to the kitchen and grabbed her coffee, drinking half of it easily. She toured the rest of the house and found several more rooms. 

A lot of closets and bathrooms. A few extra bedrooms. And then she found it. 

She had opened a door that lead to a library. She has to keep herself from squealing. All these books. She could read them all. There was a ladder for grabbing books off of the especially high shelves and windows that let in sunlight. 

She put her coffee cup down on one of the tables that sat next to so chairs and walked over to the bookshelves, which ran from the floor to almost the ceiling of the room. 

"I'm home". She said to herself. 

Alex brushed her fingers against the spines of the books and stopped when she found on that looked interesting. 

"The gravity of life". She read aloud. She pulled it out and settled into a chair and began to read. 

-|-

John woke up alone, and sat up immediately noticing Alex was gone. He poked his head out the door, glad to see that no one was awake. 

He crept down the stairs. The coffee maker was on, and the time on the oven read '8:32'.

"Alex?". He whispered. No answer. He walked around the house, twice and didn't find her. 

Okay. Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

-|-

"Laf?". John whispered, walking into Lafayette's room. The Frenchmen gave a snore in response. 

He shook him and Laf sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Mon Ami. Non. It is too early". He groaned. 

"Wake up Laf. I can't find Alex". John shook him. 

“Wha- John what are you doing here?”.

“I may have spent the night not important, I can’t find Alex. Your house is huge”.

Laf woke up more. "Huh? What, do you mean Alex is missing?".

"I can't find Alex". John repeated worriedly. 

"Relax John. I'm sure your sweetheart is fine. But I will help you look".

Laf got out of bed and John followed him to Arron's room. "What are you doing?". 

"Arron is good at looking for things. Besides. Three is better than two, non?".

John sighed but agreed. Laf went in to Arron's room and John wasn't surprised to find him awake, sitting in his bed and reading a book. 

"Arron. Mon Ami. Alex, petite lion, is missing and John has formed a search party. Would you help?".

"That was the most extra way to say that". Arron says without looking away from his book. "But yeah I'll help".

They stand in the living room. "John you check all downstairs. Laf you check upstairs. I've got basement, Attic and any other extra rooms". Arron says, always good at organizing things. 

John and Laf nod and take off on their duties. 

-|-

Arron wants to give up. It's been an hour. Maybe Alex isn't even in the house. He dosen't know. 

His feet find the familiar path to the library. He goes there whenever he's stressed. He hasn't looked there either. 

He opens the doors and...

There's Alex. 

"Ugh you've been here the whole time". He groans. Alex dosen't look up from the book she's reading. 

Arron waves a hand infront of her face and Alex swats it away. "Come on Burr. This is the good part". Alex says, using Arron's last name. 

"Of course you would be here". He says bitterly. She ignored him. "What are you reading?". He asks, curiosity gets the best of him. 

"Gravity of life". She replies. 

"Dosen't that book have like, 2000 pages?". Arron asks incredulously. 

Alex nods. "Yep. And I'm not gonna finish it if you keep talking to me".

Arron huffs but falls silent. He walks over to the bookshelf and grabs a book and plops down on the other chair to read. 

Might as well make use of his time.


	5. Chapter 5

A week after the 'library/Alex is missing' incident, it was decided by George and Martha that Alex should go to school. 

"Only if your ready". George said reassuringly. 

Alex was to say the least excited. "I'm more than ready! I hope there's a debate club, is there a debate club?". She asked Lafayette excitedly. 

Lafayette nodded. "Yes. But that is beside the point. Now you MUST go back to school shopping non?".

Alex sighed. She had put it off as long as she could. "Sure. I guess it can't be that bad".

Laf squealed. "Shall we go now?". Alex shrugged and John laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be fun". He coaxed and she sighed again. "Lets go back to school shopping!". She says weakly and Laf claps. 

They borrow Martha's car, Laf reassuring he can drive it and won't crash it. 

-|-

Alex had never seen a mall. Sure she's seen the outside of it and she knew it was huge but.... this was enormous. 

She gasped her jaw probably touching the floor as she stared. So many stores she'd never heard of and a food court(she had no idea what that was) and the people. 

There were so many people she almost couldn't handle it. They were only at the entrance and yet so many people were brushing past her and talking as though she could hear a million conversations at once. 

"Alex". Laf's voice broke through to her. "Are you okay. We can go home if you want". She shook her head. "N-no. I'm fine. Where should we at start?". She hoped her voice wasn't a shaky as it sounded. 

"How about we start with Abercrombie?".

"Aber- what?". 

-|-

The next hour was a nonstop trail of shopping. Clothes, shoes, notebooks, pencils and pens. 

A cell phone. 

Alexandra Hamilton can proudly say she's never owned a cellphone in her life. The others seemed shocked at this. Then again they were shocked that she'd never seen the inside of a mall. 

"Laf. I really don't need this. I have all the school stuff. A cell phone is way too much". 

"It is fine. George is state senator. He can afford 50 cell phones. It is not a a problem".

So she got a cell phone. And a case. And a charger. And earbuds. She had no idea phones required so many accessories. 

Them they made the mistake of passing a bookstore. And Alex thought the library was huge. There were books everywhere. On every shelf. On every aisle. The smell of new books, paperbacks and hardcovers. 

She nearly squeals. Boys don't squeal. 

"I'll be right back". She says and makes a detour from the group. She instantly gets lost in the store and all the new book titles. 

She finds a hair and sits with a book that looked interesting. She dosen't notice as her world filters away and she's lost in the world of a new book. 

"And we've lost Alex". John says sarcastically when he finds her reading a book in the back of the store. Laf smiles. "Well we can come back later. There's some things I wanted to look for. Herc can come with me". 

Herc looks up from his phone. "Sure".

"I'll stay here with Alex". John says automatically. 

Laf give some him 20 bucks and he mills around, eventually figuring out that Alex wasn't going to finish anytime soon he left after sending her a text that he'd gone walking around. 

Then he made the mistake of passing an art store. 

John was the artist of the group. He loved painting, pottery, all of it. But most of all he loved drawing. His dad didn't approve but as long as he hid it he'd be fine.

He gawked at the colored pencils. He oohed at the paint and awed at the sketchbooks. 

He was currently flipping through a book on drawing sea animals(turtles!") when his phone vibrated.

Alex: where'd you go? I finished my book and you disappeared'(2:47)

John: sorry. Saw an art store and kinda geeked out(2:48

Alex: your such an art nerd :) (2:50)

Alex:but seriously can you come back it's wierd being alone in this huge place(2:51)

John:of course. Don't worry I'll be there;) (2:52)

Alex:;) (2:52)

John clicked his phone off and put it back into his pocket. He gazed longingly at the art book but put it down and started to his way back to the book store. 

-|-

Alex sat in the chair she had been sitting in and waited for John. The book was interesting but she didn't think she'd be getting it. 

A man walked over and looked at the shelf of books but she caught him glancing at her once or twice. 

"Uh can I help you?". She asked after noticing his glance after the fifth or sixth time. 

"Oh sorry. I just thought you were really pretty. Ugh that sounded lame".

Alex giggled. "No. It's sweet. But I have a boyfriend".

The squinted before his face went dark. 

"I thought you were a girl". 

Alex stiffened. "Uh. No sir. I-I'm a boy".

"Then why do you have a boyfriend? Boys aren't supposed to do that".

Alex nearly groaned. She stood up and tried to make her way away from him. He blocked her. 

"Your sick". The guy growled. 

Alex tried to stand her ground but she could feel her eyes tearing up and she turned away from the guy blinking the tears away. 

"Please just let me go". She begged quietly. 

The guy huffed at her. "Your the reason the world is falling apart. Liking guys. That's not right".

"Excuse me sir but are you threatening this boy".

Alex looks over the shoulder of the man and sees John. She hates this man for making John see the this weak side of her. 

"Whatever. You freaks". The guy said before storming off. 

Alex sank to the ground, her body wrenching with silent sobs and John wrapped his arms around her. 

"It's okay. That guy is an asshole".

"But John". She sobbed. "He thought I was a girl just by looking at me. Surely everyone must know and I've just been... I've just been taking them for fools. They will hate me John. Just like Reynolds".

"Alex look at me". 

Alex looked at John, the tears in her eyes glistening. 

"The Washingtons are different. They won't do to you what everyone else did. And Reynolds was an asshole. And a bastard. You didn't deserve what he did to you, but the Washingtons aren't like that. I promise".

Alex nodded, her gaze blank. 

Someone walked over to where they were and looked at them weird. 

John laughed nervously. "Sorry. I'm just really upset. (Insert character here) died. My friend isn't taking it well".

The lady nodded as though it were perfectly normal and went back to looking at books. 

Alex giggled. "Really John. Who cries over a fictional character?".

"I'll have you know I wept like a baby when Dumbledor died".

Alex laughed more at that and John helped her up. "Did you wanna get that book?".

Alex shook her head. "It was a love story about these two characters during the war but they weren't at all compatible. I mean-".

John listens to Alex rant until the met up with Laf and Herc. 

And if they noticed why Alex's eyes were red and puffy they promptly didn't comment on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was excited. Well excitedly was an understatement. She was estatic. 

School was always a great thing for Alex. She could forget her troubles and get out of the house and away from her problems. 

Though she didn't really have any problems with this house. The Washingtons seemed to be alright. Nothing at all like her other homes. And she has John. And Laf is nice. And Herc seems cool. 

she just hopes she dosen't screw it up somehow. 

She shakes those thoughts away. 

Today's her first day of high school at a new school. She's a junior again since she missed a year while she didn't have a home. 'Living on the streets is very educational' she had argued to Lafayette but his face when he'd joked about it made her note to not talk about it again. 

She was awake two hours ahead, dressed with her backpack fully loaded with school supplies for the first time ever. 

Her leg bounced in anticipation and she wished time would speed up. 

She sighed and fell back into her bed. She got up, ditching the backpack and left downstairs. She sat on the couch and opened one of the books she'd been reading. 

She'd gotten more than halfway through when and a thump from the stairs made her look up and see Laf, still with bedhead and a sleepy look on his face. 

"Alex? Mon Ami what are you doing up so early?". Laf asked sleepily Alex held in a giggle at his rumpled pajamas which were covered with the French flag, Eiffel towers, and Baguettes.

"I'm excited Laf". She shrugged. 

Lafayette gave her a look. "For?".

"School. Duh". 

Laf looked at her then shook his head. "Only you could be excited for school". He stumbled back upstairs telling her he'd be back down in a bit. 

She dove back into her book. 

-|-

"Welcome to St. Maine's high school, your personal hell for the next few months". John jokes as they stand infront of the huge school building. She laughs. "It can't be that bad. It's the cleanest school I've been seen". 

John smiles. "Clearly you've never seen a high school movie. It's full of cliques. Luckily you are already in one"

Alex titled her head slightly. "What clique am I in?". John rolled his eyes. "Duh. Ours. Me, you, Laf, Herc, and all of our friends".

The dopey smile on his face makes her grin, but before she can speak so, Laf interrupts. "Alright lovebirds, we can't stand out here watching you flirt all morning, to class!". He points into the school building and dramatically drags Hercules with him. 

-|-

"Dang". John says, looking down at a peice of paper. Alex leaned over to see what it was, but couldn't make it out. "What is it?". 

"Its your information for school. Your locker is across the school from ours. We could ask to move it?". Alex shook her head. "I don't wanna cause trouble. We can meet up in the middle?

"Sure. Can you find it on your own?". She waves him off. "I'm not a child John, I'm sure I can find a locker by myself". I

John holds his hands up defensively. "I'm sure you can. It's just... there are bad people here. And when people are alone their more likely to be targets". John looked at her as he finished speaking and she let as though he thought she was a little kid or something. She had handled herself well her whole life. She could take on a few bullies. She'd done it before. 

She took his hands in her own. "John I'll be fine. Besides I've handled worse". John nods and she wonders if he's trying to make himself believe it as much as she is. 

"Locker 427. Its only a few halls down". He hands her the peice of paper with her information on it and she waves as she heads towards her locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no I wonder if something bad is going to happen...?


	7. Chapter 7

"Locker 427". 

Alex spotted her locker and faltered for a second when she noticed the group of people cluttered around the locker next to hers and wondered if she should ask them to move. 

"Um, excuse me your blocking my locker". She says and the person in the middle of the group turns to glare at her. 

"And who are you supposed to be?". Before Alex can answer a boy whispers in his ear and he smirks at her. "Ah, the Washington's new pet. I heard about you. Your from some island that got destroyed by a hurricane?". 

Alex froze, trying to stay calm and nodded slowly. 

"Charles please go easy on her". A girl on the crowd begged. "Hush Maria". Charles said coldly then turned to face Alex again. "Well, move. You heard her your blocking her locker". The people of the group moved so she could access her locker. "Uh, thank you". 

Charles nod." No problem. You need anything, come to me. And call me Charles Lee".

She smiles. "Okay. Well thank you Charles Lee".

He nods and waves the group to follow as he saunters away. Alex catches the girl who spoke up from earlier, Maria, give her an anxious glance before scurrying after the others. 

-/-

She meets with John and the other side at lunch. "Hey guys, you'll never believe what- who is this?".

A girl, dark skin and brown hair wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a pink t-short that said ‘Never Satisfied’ sat next to John(and Alex would be lying if she wasn’t a little jealous).

Before her question was answered two other girls quickly arrived and sat next to the girl. 

One wearing a blue sweater and had long straight black hair and pale skin and the other having light brown skin and wearing yellow overalls over a black shirt. 

“How rude of me. Alex. These are the Schyuler sisters”.


	8. Scrap noticed

Until further notice work is scrapped and to be editing to be fixed. But it will not be deleted or orphaned.


End file.
